Always There
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: On his way back from the market, Sam gets jump by demons who try to force him to say yes to Lucifer by threatening Teresa. In the process Sam gets badly and feel worse when Teresa walks in on Dean patching him up.


Always There

Dean and Cas were sitting in Dean's motel room working on one of their latest cases. Dean was sitting at the crappy kitchen table looking though old news papers while Cas was sitting in the edge of the bed watching Dean.

"Do you always have to look at me like that?" Dean asked not lifting his head from the paper he was reading.

"I just like watching over you." Cas said softly.

A small smile came to Dean's face as there was a knock in the door. Dean slowly gets up out of his chair making his way to the door. With one hand on his 45 and the other on the door handle he looked though the peephole. When he saw that it was Sam, he released his pistol and opened the door.

"Hey, Sammy! Where's . . ." Dean trails off when he sees that his brother is in obvious pain. "Sam what happened?" He asked as grabbed Sam's arm wrapping it around his shoulder.

"I was walking back after getting some stuff from the market . . . Urg . . . When I was jumped." Sam choked as blood ran from the cut in his forehead.

Dean sat his brother down on the bed, earning a groan of pain to escape his younger brother.

"Who jumped you?" Dean asked as he noticed that Sam had started to shake from the pain.

"Demons . . . They . . . T-tried to make me say yes. A-and you can guess what I s-said." Sam tried to laugh but ended up wincing instead.

"Cas go get me some hot water." Dean ordered at the angel who ran to the washroom. "But how did this happen?" He asked as he saw a big gash down his brother's side.

Sam winced slightly as Dean removed his hand to get a better look, "They . . . they said that they knew . . . about Teresa . . . a-and if I didn't say yes . . . they would . . . hurt her." Sam said through the pain.

That's when Dean realized what had happened. After they had threatened Sam's girl, all his brother's senses went out the window. And the demons ended up with the upper hand.

"Well your wounds look pretty bad so I think . . ." Dean started but trailed off when someone walked through the door.

"Hey Dean have you seen . . ." Teresa started to ask but stopped when she saw Sam on the bed. "Sam!" She yelled as she ran over to the bed. When she got there she tried to place a soft hand on his shoulder but even though she had barely touched him, he winced in pain. "Oh Sam what happened to you?"

Just then Cas came out of the washroom with a bowl of hot water and some clothes. He placed them on the floor next to Teresa, who grabbed one and started to dab her lovers face.

"Dean, will you go get the first aid kit out of the Impala. And Cas I'm going to need you to help me reset the bone in his left shoulder." Teresa ordered taking charge of the situation.

"Hey, who died and made you boss." Dean pouted folding his arms, while Cas made his way to the other side of the bed.

Teresa throws him a look that said if he didn't do what she said now then he would be the next one with broken limbs. So he slunk out the door before she could.

"Cas I'm going to need you to pop the bone back when I say go." She told the angel, who slid himself behind Sam so he could do as she had asked. After Cas was in position Teresa cupped Sam's head in her hands, "Sweetie, Cas is going pop your shoulder in. I know it's going to hurt, but I'm right here." She pulled him into a hug before nodding for Cas to go.

With one swift motion from Cas he pop the tall hunters shoulder back in place causing Sam to cry out in pain as he buried his face in Teresa's chest.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." She whispered into her lover's ear as she petted the top of his head.

By this time Sam had started to shake pretty badly and he was burning up. Teresa had grabbed a dab cloth and started to wipe the sweat from Sam face when Dean came back with the first aid kit. He placed on the floor next to Teresa. She leaned down and pulled a small digger out of the boots she was wearing and with one flowed mention she had cut Sam's shirt open so she had better access to his wounds.

"Whoa! Looks like someone has been taking lessons from Drade." Dean smirked as Teresa put her dagger back in her boot.

Then she opened the kit and grabbed one of the alcohol wipes and started to clean the gash in his side. And as soon as the wipe hit his skin Sam let out a yell of horrible pain. Teresa's heart broke to see him in so much pain.

"I'm sorry Sam. All I have to do is the cut in your forehead." She whispered softly as she reached for his forehead. Because the cut wasn't as deep as the one on his side Sam didn't scream but she could tell by the look on his face that it still hurt pretty bad. After she finished cleaning, she grabbed a needle and some dental floss out of the first aid kit and started to stitch up Sam's side. After she finished her last stitch she held out her right hand so that Dean could pass her the whiskey he had been drinking. She poured it on Sam's wound, sterilizing it, earning herself of yelp from Sam. She corked the bottle and tossed it back at Dean who caught it with one hand.

She cupped Sam's head one more time and placing a soft kiss on his forehead, "I'm done. I promise that it's all over." She said softly looking in to his green eyes that have dimmed from pain.

"I'm so s-s-sorry." Sam choked looking up into his lover's light blue.

"For what?" She asked softly with a head tilt.

Dean grabbed the back of Cas trench coat, "Come on let's leave these two alone."

After he watched his brother drag the confused angel out the door he turned back to the women who had patched him up, "I'm sorry that you had to see me like this."

"It's okay." Teresa said softly leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips.

He pulled away wincing slightly, "No it's not."

"Sam, sweetie, you need to be careful or you're going to open your stitches," She said pushing him back on to the bed so that he was lying down.

She shuffled on to the bed, putting her back on the head board and placing Sam's head on her lap.

"And why is it not?" She asked as she started to run her fingers through his hair.

"Because it's not, I remember when we were at that house and you were going to go with the spirit because you didn't want to see me in pain and . . ." Sam stopped when a pair lips met his.

"Sam it's okay. I'm different now, back then I hadn't been a hunter for very long. Plus I've now seen you soulless, I'm pretty sure I can see you a little or should I say a lot cut up."

"I guess you're right." Sam laughed as he closed his eyes. After a couple minutes she could feel his breath shallow out as he fell asleep in her lap.

She leans forward and kisses him on the forehead, "You don't have to worry, anytime you need me I will always be there for you."


End file.
